El Diario de la Princesa
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Basada en la película del mismo nombre. Hermione Granger es una chica normal la cual quiere pasar desapercibida, pero ¿que pasará cuando su abuela Minerva McGonagall le dice que es princesa de Genovia y debe governar a este país?
1. La Chica Invisible

**Hello, me tienen de vuelta ahora con la adaptación de ambas películas de El Diario de la Princesa versión Potteriana. No se que le pasa últimamente a Fanfiction pero porfin lo he podido subir.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.**

**Espero que les guste y los espero pronto con sus reviews. **

_**Lady Kenobi**_

**

* * *

**

**El Diario de la Princesa (The Princess Diaries)**

**Capítulo 1: La Chica Invisible**

Una limosina protegida por policías motociclistas hacen un recorrido por San Francisco.

Una chica esta asomada en la ventana donde hay una ventana donde hay un letrero pegado: Hermione y Crookshanks, Keep Out

-¡Hora de ir a la escuela!- se escucha por la recamara de una chica.

Una chica con una gran mata de cabello rizado, con lentes y vestida con su uniforme de saco y falda cierra el cortinero.

-Deja de fantasear, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- grita su madre

-Hola Crookshanks, vamos- dice Hermione sonriente a su gato café, esponjosito pero con cara aplastada que estaba acostado en su silla cubierta de peluche.

-Hora de ir a la escuela!!- se escucha el grito por l habitación mientras Hermione recoge a Crookshanks

-Muamuamua- murmulla Hermione a Crookshanks mientras va bajando de su torre y bajando poco a poco las escaleras de su cuarto, las cuales están decoradas con corazones y flores.

Deja a Crookshanks en su casa, agarra su mochila y baja por un tubo que baja a la cocina.

-¿Te sientes segura?- le dice su madre

-No mucho- dice Hermione mientras baja del tubo

-Bien recuerda, cuando des tu discurso, no mires a la gente- le dice su mama mientras baja de la escalera- escoge un sitio en la pared, no les quites los ojos y habla fuerte

-Gracias mamá- dice dirigiéndose Hermione a la puerta de su casa y recogiendo la bolsa de la basura que le da su mamá

-Adiós mamá- dice Hermione

-Buena suerte

Hermione sale con su scooter de una estación de bomberos y le da al bote de su vecino

-Perdón Sr. Filch, que pase un buen día- dice Hermione tirándo la basura mientras un señor todo sucio, barboso (es simplemente el Sr. Filch solo que vestido con bata y sin gata).

-Lo dudo- le dice a Hermione antes de que se vaya

Hermione lo ignora y se arranca en su scooter. En el camino se encuentra a una chica pelirroja, con el mismo uniforme que ella y en su scooter, ambas siguen su camino hacia la escuela mientras pasa la misma limosina de la mañana.

Finalmente llegan a la escuela y ambas estacionan su scooter

-HOLA, OYE, ¿COMO TE VA?, LOS LEONES DE GROVE TE QUIEREN SALUDAR - cantan tres chicas subidas en las escaleras

-Soy Pansy- dijo una que tenía cabello negro

-Soy Anna- dijo una rubia que estaba a la derecha de ella

-Y yo soy Lara- dijo la tercera que era pelirroja

-¡VAMOS LEONES!- gritaron las tres al unísono volteando a ver a un joven rubio que subía hasta llegar donde ellas

-¿Josh? Que estás haciendo- dijo Pansy mientras el otro subía

-Siempre buscando atención- dice Anna riéndose mientras el otro se trataba de balancear

-Bájate del muro Neville, sabes que no deberías subir- le dijo la directora Gupta a un chico cachetón el cual estaba vestido con un suéter de varios colores y viendo una laptop blanca el cuál inmediatamente se bajó.

-Buenos días señorita Gupta- dijo Hermione sonriendo cuando pasaba ella por ahí

-Buenos días Ginny- dijo la directora dirigiéndose a la pelirroja- y a la amiga de Ginny – dijo tomándo del brazo a Hermione

Ya en la escuela se encuentran dos chicos hablando animadamente cuando uno de ellos se sienta sobre Hermione la cuál esta leyendo un libro

-Perdona no te vi- le dice disculpándose, se va y Hermione se le queda viendo mientras se levanta y se dirige a los casilleros

-Ginny, se sentaron encima mío- le dice Hermione a Ginny que esta cerrando su locker

-¿De verás?- le respondió Ginny preocupada

-Si, no se que pasó, estaba leyendo para despejarme antes de decir mi discurso cuando llegó un chico y se sentó en mi….

-Hermione voltea- le dijo Ginny indicándole a Josh y a Pansy besándose cerca de los lockers- estúpido y estúpida a la vista

Hermione voltea y se les queda viendo fijamente a Josh y Pansy mientras imaginar que Josh llega y la empieza a besar apasionadamente

-Hermione, ¿qué? ¿Nunca viste a dos idiotas intercambiar saliva?- dijo Ginny riéndose de cómo Hermione se quedaba viéndolos

-Si, qué groseros son- agregó ella mientras volteaba a ver a Ginny

-Por un seguro pensé que te convertirías en niña popular- dijo riéndose Ginny mientras jugaba con una pelota entre sus manos

-Negativo- dijo Hermione mientras volteaba a ver a un chico alto, pecoso y pelirrojo que la estaba mirándo fijamente apoyado en un locker

-Deja de ver a mi hermano- dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua mientras el se reía- ¿lista para el debate Hermy?

-Nunca estaré lista- dijo mientras se empezaban a encaminar hacia el salón

-Esto no es un debate, es una cuestión de control. Controlan nuestras mentes con lo que nos enseñan, ¿pero saben?, eso no es bastante para ellos. Deberían botar los uniformes. ¡Llevemos ropa informal todo el año!- exclamó Josh en el podium, en el salón de clase

-BRAVO!!!- gritaron Pansy, Anna y Laura mientras gritaban y saltaban cuando el terminó de hablar

-Está bien, está bien. Chicas, cálmense, cálmense, esto es un debate- les dijo el profesor Lupin levantándose y dirigiéndose a Pansy y cia.- ahora Josh ponte de nuevo el uniforme

-Como usted gusté- dijo este subiéndose a su silla y empezándose a quitar su chamarra para hacer un stripteese

-Josh siéntate- dijo el profesor Lupin

-¡Qué hombre!- gritó Pansy deleitándose la pupila (o sea, disfrutando el espectáculo, comiéndoselo con los ojos)

-El es mi hombre!!- agregó Pansy

-Bueno Josh, basta, más tarde. Siéntate ya- le ordenó el profesor Lupin ya enojado- ya hemos escuchado a Josh Bryant en lo afirmativo…

-Ginny, ¿Cuál era mi argumento?- le preguntó en voz baja a Hermione

-Te gustan nuestros uniformes. Son igualadores- respondió tomándola de la mano

-Ahora escucharemos la refutación de Hermione Granger quien nos dirá el lado negativo

Hermione muy nerviosa se levanta de su lugar y se dirige al podium

-Creo….- empezó a decir después de unos minutos

-Ya viste su cabello- murmuraba riéndose Pansy a sus amigas

-Si, y esos lentes- agregó Anna

Hermione las volteó a ver a Pansy y cía. y a Josh que se estaba burlando de ella

-¡Estamos esperando!- gritó Josh atacado de la risa

-Verán- siguió Hermione quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos en su saco- verán, la ro-ro pa

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el profesor Lupin cuando vio que Hermione se quedó quieta y se empezó a llevar la mano a la boca

-¡DIOS MIO, VA A VOMITAR!- gritó Pansy cuando vio que Hermione empezaba correr por el salón para salir

-JAJAJA- se empezó a reír todo el salón mientras Ginny se volteaba preocupada para seguir con la mirada a Hermione.


	2. Té con la abuela

Como ya saben Hermione y cia. pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

Wola a todos!! Perdón si no actualize pero estaba en exámenes finales y apenas ayer termine. Lo bueno q sali bien en ellos y ahora tengo tiempo para actualizar todos mis fics. Espero q les guste este nuevo capitulo y dejen un review!!

Ahora es hora de contestar los reviews!!

**Shagy Sirius:** gracias por tu review. Creo q esta es la pelicula favorita de todos y es q es muy muy buena. Espero q te guste la segunda parte. De hecho se me ocurrio hacer este fic al ver la segunda parte. Espero q te siga gustando mi adaptación.

**Maria Halliwell: **pienso o mas bien pensaba hacer tambien el fic de la segunda parte, pero ya estoy dudando pues la segunda parte no es tan buena como la primera aunque sería muy interesante hacerla. Espero poder terminar la primera parte y tal vez dependa de los q lean este fic!!

**Capítulo 2: Té con la abuela**

-Hermy, termina con la Sra. Taubman y después puedes tomar un descanso- dijo el encargado del gimnasio de escalada a Hermione la cual estaba escribiendo en el recibidor

-Otra propina enorme de la Sra. Hersh- dijo Parvati metiendo dinero a un bote

-Y de la Sra. Taubman- agregó Hermione dejando de escribir- hicimos bien hoy

-Parvati las cuerdas del Sr. Walsh están torcidas- señaló el encargado a un señor

-¡Sr. Walsh, deje de torcer o va estrangularse a si mismo!

-Hola- dijo la mamá de Hermione a una encargada quitándose los lentes al entrar en el gimnasio

-Hola mamá- dijo Hermione cuando su mamá llegó al recibidor

-Vomitaste, ¿no?- le dijo su mamá riéndose mientras hacia un gesto que indicaba (bueno ustedes ya saben cuando uno va a vomitar, puaj)- y huiste

-Trato de olvidarlo- dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza

-Hermy- murmuró su mamá

-¿Me das zapatos y tiza, por favor?- dijo Hermione al encargado

-Iré a hablar con tu profesor de debate- dijo su mamá mientras la abrazaba- ¿Cómo se llama?

-El Profesor Remus Lupin

-Y arreglaré todo- agregó su mamá mientras tomaba el equipo que el encargado les daba

-Mamá, nunca seré una oradora buena. Llámalo y dile que quiero ser un mimo.

-Puedo hacer eso- agregó mientras Hermione se colocaba los zapatos- ah y tu abuela llamó

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione levantándose rápido

-La que esta viva- dijo su mamá sorprendida- la que vive en Genovia. Minerva.

-Ah, oh!- agregó Hermione- es la primera vez que nos llama. ¿Qué quiere?

-Esta aquí- dijo tranquilamente su mamá- quiere tomar té

-¿Té?- dijo sorprendida Hermione- ¿vino desde Europa para tomar té?

-Sabes quiero escalar- agregó su mamá

-¿Ella no es la abuela que los obligó a divorciarse?- preguntó Hermione mientras ambas estaban escalando (haciendo rapel)

-Bueno, ella no me aprobó, pero Phillipe y yo tomamos la decisión de divorciarnos

-¿Por qué debería ver a esa señora presumida que nos ignora?

-Hermy, es la madre de tu padre. Ve a verla mañana, por favor.

-Tensión- grito Hermione al supervisor mientras ambas empezaban a bajar

-Dijo que tu padre esperaba que ustedes se conocieran algún día

-Esta bien…..iré- dijo Hermione dejando de bajar

De repente su madre choca contra ella ambas empiezan a reírse mientras se dejan caer.

-Oh, si- grito un chico cuando empezó a ver a Pansy y cia bailando mientras Josh imitaba que tocaba el teclado como Ron

-Bueno esta bien, yo gano. El ensayo ha terminado- dijo la profesora de música

-Ah- dijeron todos

-Tengo una clase de música, fuera. Que el tercer grupo intente la canción.

-Seamus ¿quieres ponerte adelante?- pregunto Hermione a un chico que estaba detrás de ella

-Gracias

-Sin problema- respondió Hermione colocándose a lado de Ginny

-Ron- dijo la maestra mientras Ron empezaba a sacar las partituras, listo para empezar a tocar

-¿No me puedes ayudar mi petición de los búhos? –pregunto Ginny a Hermione antes de que Ron empezara a tocar

-Voy a encontrarme con mi abuela después

-Ah cierto

-Uno, dos, tres- dijo la maestra y empezaron a cantar mientras Ron empezaba a tocar aunque más bien veía a Hermione

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

_Never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket_

_And save it for a rainy day…_

-¿Será aquí? –penso Hermione al caminar por la calle y que la dirección que le dio su mama indicaba que era una casa grande- mejor pregunto

Hermione se acerco dudosa y antes de hablar por el interfon una voz le respondió

-Las excursiones escolares son el sábado jovencita

-Vengo a reunirme con mi abuela- respondió Hermione

-¿Nombre de ella?

-Minerva McGonagall

-Oh, por favor, venga por la puerta principal

-Muchas gracias- agrego Hermione cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir y ella entro

-Fuera del pasto- grito una grabación mientras Hermione caminaba por el pasto

-Ah- grito sorprendida y salio corriendo fuera del pasto oyendo la misma frase en distintos idiomas

-Bienvenida Srita. Granger. La hemos estado esperando- dijo un mayordomo abriéndole las puertas a Hermione cuando ella llego al edificio.

-Wow- murmuró Hermione cuando entró al lugar

-Hey!!- exclamó Hermione cuando el vigilante empezó a esculcar su mochila- cuidado. Por favor no machaque mis nueces de soya.

-Sus nueces de soya están seguras, señorita- le respondió este amablemente

-Ok- dijo este cuando termino de revisarle

-Pase por aquí- dijo el mayordomo indicando la sala

Hermione empezó a caminar lentamente por el lugar sorprendida por el lujo interior.

-Por favor, póngase cómoda- dijo este cuando Hermione estaba admirando una vasija

-Si- respondió ella iendo hacia un sillón mientras el mayordomo la veía cuidadosamente

Hermione se sentó en el sillón dejando caer su mochila y el mayordomo tuvo que saltar la mochila para seguir su camino. Ella no se molestó en quitarla y empezó a examinar las peras que estaban escondidas en el florero.

-…y almohadas nuevas para la esposa del primer ministro pues tiene alergia a las plumas de ganso- dijo una señorita rubia hablando por celular y con un extraño tono de inglés- hola Hermione- le dijo extendiéndole la mano cuando terminó de hablar- soy Fleur, de la agregaduría de Genovia.

-Hola, un gusto conocerla- dijo sonriendo Hermione dándole la mano- ¿dónde estoy?

-En el consulado de Genovia- respondió Fleur amablemente con la intención de sentarse en otro sillón

-Tienen peras en sus flores- dijo Hermione señalando el florero

-Son peras genovianas. Somos famosos por ellas. Ella estará con usted un momento.

-No, no necesito un momento. Estoy aquí- dijo Minerva McGonagall vestida con un elegante vestido gris sin adornos más que la mascada que portaba en el cuello. En una de sus manos portaba un anillo, usaba unos lentes y estaba peinada con perfección. Ella empezó a bajar educadamente las escaleras mientas Fleur, el mayordomo y el vigilante se levantaban rápidamente y se ponían muy firmes- Hermione, me alegra que hayas podido venir.

-Hola- dijo Hermione sorprendida pues nunca la había visto- tiene un edificio genial

-Gracias- dijo amablemente mientras se acercaba a la sala

-Bueno déjame verte- exclamó cuando llegó a donde estaba Fleur mirando a Hermione

Hermione tímidamente se empezó a quitar las gafas

-Te ves tan- dijo Minerva viendo que no era muy hermosa – tan…joven

-Gracias- dijo Hermione moviendo sus ojos mientras aguanta su risa cuando se volvía a poner de nuevo las gafas- y usted se ven tan- dijo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba moviendo la cabeza pero al ver como la miraba Minerva decidió decir otra cosa- limpia

-Ah- exclamó moviendo la cabeza Minerva- Fleur, ¿podrías mirar si está listo el té en el jardín?

-Por favor siéntate- agregó después que se fue Fleur mientras Hermione y el vigilante se sentaban en sus lugares

Hermione y Minerva se sentaron en respectivos sillones, Minerva se sentó por un rato con una pose que mostraba sabiduría y elegancia mientras observaba como Hermione abría y cerraba su mandíbula haciendo que sus dientes sonaran y observando toda jorobada el lugar con gran detenimiento

-Así que- dijo Hermione después de un rato- mi mamá me dijo que quería hablarme acerca de algo. Adelante

-Oh- dijo Minerva reaccionando- antes de seguir adelante, tengo algo que darte.

Minerva se acercó y tomo un alajero de la mesita

-Toma

-Oh, gracias- dijo Hermione abriendo el alajero donde adentro venía un collar con una G grabada, era el sello de Genovia- wow- dijo sacándolo lentamente mientras sonreía

-Es el emblema genoviano. Era mío de joven- dijo Minerva alegremente

Hermione solo se le quedó viendo mientras se le caía el alajero y Minerva observaba todo esto una cara de dolor

-Y eso le perteneció a mi bisabuela- dijo rápidamente puntando al alajero

-Lo mantendré seguro- le respondió metiéndolo en su mochila pero como no cabía lo empezó a meter a la fuerza y ya cuando entró empezó a agitar la mochila. Solo Minerva hacia caras de sufrimiento llevándose la mano a la cara

-¿Qué quería decirme?- siguió Hermione tratándose de poner el collar en el cuello pero su espesa cabellera no la dejaba

-Algo que tendrá un impacto muy grande en tu vida

-Ya llevé aparato- agregó Hermione

-No- dijo Minerva negándole con la mano- es más grande que la ortodoncia

-El té esta listo señora- dijo Fleur entrando a la sala

Hermione y Minerva estaban sentadas en un jardín grandísimo. Ambas estaban rodeadas por Fleur, el mayordomo y un chef. Minerva solo veía como Hermione le estaba dando a su amada vajilla con la cuchara mientras trataba de revolver el té. Todos se le quedaban viendo a Hermione y esta solo chupaba con delicia su cuchara.

-Hermione, ¿has oído hablar de Eduard Christoff Phillipe Gérard McGonagall?

-No

-El fue el príncipe heredero de Genovia

-Mmm- dijo Hermione aparentando interés y después de unos segundos agregó- ¿qué tiene?

-Eduard Christoff Phillipe Gérard McGonagall era tu padre- dijo Minerva tranquilamente

-Si claro- dijo Hermione dándole el avión- mi padre fue el príncipe de Genovia. Usted esta bromeando.

-¿Por qué he de bromear sobre algo así?- le preguntó Minerva

-No, no- dijo ella cínicamente- si el realmente fue un príncipe, yo…

-Exacto- dijo Minerva sonriendo- no eres tan solo Hermione Granger. Eres Hermione Mignonette Granger McGonagall, princesa de Genovia

-¿Yo?- dijo Hermione sin poder hablar- ¿una princesa?.............¡¡¡¡¡Cállese!!!!

Minerva casi escupiendo el té que estaba tomando dijo: ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Cállese?

-Su majestad- dijo un chef acercándose rápidamente a ella- en Estados Unidos no siempre significa callarse. Aquí podría significar "vaya", "caramba", "cielos"…

-Ya entiendo, gracias – dijo ella tratando de quitarse de encima al chef y ahora dirigiéndose a Hermione la cual tenía la cara de What siguió –no obstante tu eres la princesa y yo soy la reina Minerva McGonagall

-¿Por qué me elegiría a mi para ser su princesa?

-Como tu padre murió, tú eres la heredera natural al trono. Esa es nuestra ley. Yo soy realeza por matrimonio. Tú eres realeza por sangre. Tú puedes gobernar.

-¿Gobernar?, oh no, no, usted tiene a la chica equivocada. No mando a nadie, ni a las niñas exploradoras pequeñas ni a las niñas exploradoras mayores – Hermione acercándose a Minerva y ella a Hermione- Reina Minerva, mi expectativa en la vida es ser invisible. Soy buena en eso.

-Hermione, yo también tenia otras expectativas. Ni en mis sueños más locos espere que esto pasara. Pero tú eres la heredera legal, la única heredera al trono genoviano, y aceptaremos el reto de ayudarte a convertirte en la princesa que eres. Puedo darte libros. Estudiaras idiomas, historia del arte, ciencia política. Puedo enseñarte a caminar, hablar, sentarte, pararte, comer, vestirte como una princesa. Encontraras que el palacio de Genovia es un sitio agradable donde vivir.

-¿Vivir en Genovia? – dijo Hermione espantada

-Es un país maravilloso

-¡Ponga marcha atrás y quieta! – dijo gritando- no soy ninguna princesa, todavía estoy esperando a tener un cuerpo normal. Me niego a mudarme a un país y gobernarlo. ¿Quiere otra razón? ¡NO QUIERO SER UNA PRINCESA!

Hermione rápidamente recogió su mochila y se puso a correr hacia la salida.

-¡HERMIONE! – grito Minerva levantándose de la mesa- ¡VUELVE AQUI!

Un hombre con pelo y barba larga con un piercing en la oreja vestido de guarura salio de las plantas dirigiéndose hacia Minerva

-Bueno Albus, eso salio bien, ¿verdad?– le dijo Minerva decepcionada de si misma

-Quizá necesite más tiempo- le respondió este

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Soy jefe de seguridad. ¿Ser chofer y niñera?

-Por el momento, si. Ella necesita protección- dijo una Minerva muy triste


	3. La Promesa

Hola a todos!!! He actualizado ya, aunque este capítulo es muy corto, prometo uno más largo para la próxima. Posiblemente actualize por el 3 de Enero pues me voy de vacaciones y no creo q me presten la compu. En fin a contestar los reviews q aclaran varias dudas de las cuales casi me linchan el club de fans de Dracoo el de Harry pero no se preocupen q las respuestas se las doy a continuación.....

**sara fenix black** : wola, pues has acertado,Ron es nuestro querido Michael q aparte de arreglarte el coche toca muy bien, jaja. Creo q muchas creían q Draco iba a ser Josh pero no, todavía no le llega la hora de ver a luz. De hechoa todos nos encanta esta peli, espero q te siga gustando el fic!!

**Hermi-Potter/Malfoy**: no te preocupes van a aparecer en algun momento Harry y Draco, me cuesta decir hasta cuando pero la idea original era hacer el fic de la segunda pelicula asi q los personajes de Harry y Draco me los tengo guardados paraalgo especial ya q son parte de los nuevos personajes q aparecen en la segunda peli. Creo q cuando llege esa parte se quejaran de q no aparezca Ron, aunque quien sabe, las cosas pueden cambiar.........

**Mirug: **gracias por el review, espero q te siga gustando el fic!!

Besos a todos y disfruten este capítulo!!

**Capítulo 3: La Promesa**

-¿Durante 15 años no tuviste tiempo para decirme que mi padre fue de la realeza?- preguntó Hermione a su mamá enojada mientras estaba preparando su cena

-Pensé que hacia lo correcto- dijo sin más su madre

-¿Lo correcto para quien mamá?- exclamó Hermione

-Para todos- respondió sorprendida- al divorciarnos en secreto él podría encontrar una mujer que viviera en Genovia y produjera herederos y yo sería libre para vivir mi vida contigo

Al ver que Hermione seguía enojada agregó explotando:

-¡Por dios, nos conocimos en la universidad! ¡Yo era joven, quería pintar! ¿Me imaginas caminando un paso detrás de alguien para siempre? ¿Con reglas y regulaciones y los ademanes y reverencias? ¡ESTABA ASUSTADA!- dijo esto último desesperada

-Mira, vivir con una madre que te miente por 15 años me asusta- dijo callándola y retirándose de la cocina

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó secamente

-A comer a la alcoba real- dijo enojada

-Mira Hermy- dijo su madre tocando la puerta de su habitación- tenemos que hablar tranquilamente

-Esta bien- dijo esta abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar mientras ella se dirigía al baño para colocarse el retenedor (si uno q tienes q usar cuando te quitan los brackets y vaya q es muy incómodo)

-Después del divorcio, todo lo discutimos. Tu padre y tu abuela acordaron mantenerte lejos para que tuvieras la oportunidad de tener una infancia normal, libre de complicaciones emocionales. Íbamos a decírtelo cuando cumplieras los 18 pero cuando tu padre murió, las cosas cambiaron de una manera inesperada mi Hermy. Queríamos protegerte.

Hermione que estaba sentada en las escaleras de su cuarto al escuchar lo último casi se parte de risa

-Ok, ok- dijo con cinismo y hablando como gangosa por el aparato- ¿Sabes que? No me siento protegida. Ahora trata tú de pensar por 15 años que sabes quien eres para descubrir que eres una princesa. ¡SI DE POR SI SOY RARA YA ME QUIERO VER CON UNA CORONA!

-Bueno te dejo dormir- dijo su madre retirándose de la puerta mientras Hermione la veía desde su lugar

-Buenas noches cielo- agregó su mamá ya lejos de la habitación

-Crookshanks- dijo Hermione tirándose a la cama y abrazando al gato- que suerte que no sabes quienes son tus padres

-Tengo por aquí la foto favorita de Phillipe- dijo la madre de Hermione muy bien arreglada buscando algo por la desordenada cocina mientras Minerva McGonagall estaba mirando la suciedad del lugar o más bien la de la taza que ya empezaba a limpiar discretamente- sabe nos divertíamos mucho cuando estábamos ambos en la universidad. El era tan feliz, siempre sonreía y reía.

-Si, me acuerdo bien- dijo ella terminando de limpiar la taza- Helen (dirigiéndose a la madre de Hermione), si Hermione se niega a aceptar el trono, entonces Genovia dejará de existir tal como lo conocemos (quien lo asegura!!!)

-¿El futuro de su país está en las manos de mi quinceañera?- dijo Helen preocupada empezando a sacar cosas de una caja

-Aquí esta- dijo Helen después de un rato de silencio mostrándole una fotografía de Phillipe y ella

-Oh- dijo ella acariciando la foto mientras Helen sonreía melancólicamente

-Phillipe estaba listo para ser rey- dijo Minerva temblándole la voz- entonces pasó el terrible accidente

-Aunque no funcionó entre nosotros- dijo Helen rápidamente- yo amaba mucho a su hijo

-Gracias- dijo Minerva dejando la foto sobre la mesa- ahora Helen, necesito hablarte del gran problema que existiría si Hermione no ocupa el trono

-Si- dijo Helen

-Mira, no veo la hora en la que Hermione cumpla los 18 años- Minerva dejó de hablar cuando Helen y ella voltearon a ver a Hermione que estaba bajando por el tubo (tipo bombero) hacia la cocina

-Oh, oh- dijo ella quedándose parada- esto es una pesadilla, me voy a la cama

-Hermy, nosotras tres tenemos que hablar- dijo rápidamente Helen al ver que Hermione estaba ya preparándose para subir el tubo de nuevo

-Oh, esta bien, empecemos- dijo Hermione caminando lentamente- ¿Hay algo que deba saber que me estén ocultando Oh, no vienen a decirme que por televisión apareció mi hermana gemela desaparecida que es una duquesa?

-Aunque tienes una prima que es una condesa se llama Luna Lovegood que cariñosamente la llamamos la loquita

-Hermy, lo de ayer no salió nada bien- dijo Helen quitándole la palabra a Minerva- ¿quieres escuchar a tu abuela?

-Hermione, dentro de unas cuantas semanas tenemos un baile anual. Esperaba, o espero poder presentarte a la prensa y al público en esta ocasión. Sin embargo necesitas que te instruyamos urgentemente. Hablo en el nombre de todo el parlamento genoviano y la familia real.

-Y yo hablo por esta familia- agregó Helen

-Disculpen- dijo Hermione bajándose de la barra donde estaba sentada- no soy familia de ninguna de las dos porque- dijo esto indicando a su abuela- usted me ignoró durante 15 años y tu- dijo señalando a su madre- me mentiste. Los familiares no se hacen cosas así los unos a los otros.

Hermione se retiró de la cocina rápidamente mientras Helen y Minerva estaban sorprendidas hasta que Minerva haciendo una mini reverencia con la mano le dijo a Helen

-¿A dónde va?

-A la torre- dijo Helen levantándose de la mesa- ¡HERMY NO PUEDES HUIR DE TODO!

-¿Ella tiene una torre?- dijo en voz alta para si misma sin dejarse de asombrar

Minerva se levantó de la mesa y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde entró a una recámara abierta donde vio a Helen parada enfrente de las escaleras que subían al ático de la recámara de Hermy.

-Mamá, normalmente los jóvenes esperamos recibir u auto y junto con ella la licencia de conducir a los 16 años, no un país que gobernar- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta de la entrada del ático

-Póngase cómoda- dijo Helen dirigiéndose a Minerva mientras ella se iba a sentar en la cama cuando Crookshanks se levantó y le vio con malos ojos

-Esto no nos va a ayudar para nada, háblame- siguió diciendo Helen

-No puedo- dijo Hermione asomando la cabeza- estoy atrasada para una reunión con mi consejero.

-Yo estoy atrasada para una reunión con España y Portugal- dijo Minerva enojada mirando su reloj

-Tengo una idea- dijo Helen tranquilamente- Hermy promete asistir a las lecciones de princesa hasta su baile

-No es mi baile- alegó Minerva- es el baile del Día de Independencia de Genovia

-Disculpe- dijo Helen diplomáticamente- Hermy promete ni aceptar ni rechazar su oferta para ser realeza hasta ese "gran" baile y entonces tomará su decisión. ¿Les parece bien a las dos?

-No tengo otra opción- exclamó finalmente Minerva

-Si tengo que hacerlo- dijo Hermione de mala gana

-Pero no quiero que digas ni una palabra sobre esto hasta esa noche, ¿entendido?

-¿De verdad?- dijo Hermione

-La prensa se volvería loca- dijo Minerva

-Bueno- dijo Helen- no hagamos que esperen España y Portugal


	4. Llámame Dumbledore

He regresado de las vacaciones y he actualizado. Todo le pertenece a Rowling . Dejen reviews y contesto los que me dejaron a continuación:

**Ginebra.- **asi como es el fic de bueno, esta asi de buena la peli. Gracias por tu review y espero q te guste este capítulo. Besos!!

**AnyT Grandchester.- **Que bueno q te parezca divertido gracias por tu sugerencia de cambiarle detalles. En este capítulo verás que le cambie varios detalles, en serio muchisimas gracias.

**sara fenix black.-** Exacto sara,Draco va a salir más adelante aunque todavía falta tiempo para su debut, jeje.Espero q te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora y espero tu review. Besotes!!

A continuación el cuarto capítulo. El próximo capítulo se llamará Lecciones de Princesa, hasta entonces!!

**_Lady Kenobi_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Llámame Dumbledore**

-Cumpliré 16 y mi mamá cambió dos pinturas para conseguirme un Mustang de 1966- dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras de su casa junto con Minerva McGonagall para llegar a la escuela- ¿sabe lo que es un mustang, verdad?

-Yo crío mustangs- dijo Minerva muy orgullosa- pero no es un buen auto para una princesa- agregó

-De hecho no es un buen auto para nadie. No arranca- agregó Hermione como si fuera algo normal

-Bueno- empezó a decir Minerva tímidamente- supongo que podría donar algo para este vehículo

-Buenos días Señor Filch- dijo Hermione al ver sentado, como huraño al señor Filch en bata

-¿Quién es este señor?- dijo Minerva mirando con desconfianza a ese tipejo

-Mi vecino, pero no le gustaría conocerlo. No tiene buenos modales- agregó Hermione tratando de alejarla de él

-Buenos días- dijo Minerva acercándose a él para lo que recibió absolutamente nada, ahora dirigiéndose a Hermione- hay alguien que quiero que conozcas

-WOW- exclamó Hermione al ver las limosinas- TIENE DOS LIMOSINAS

-Una es tuya- dijo Minerva acercándose al carro- Hermione, este es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

-Gusto en conocerlo- dijo Hermione tratando de pensar en donde lo había visto antes

-Ahora tengo asuntos en la embajada, me retiro- dijo Minerva dirigiéndose a su propia limosina mientras Dumbledore le abría la puerta

-Gracias- dijo Hermione entrando cuidadosamente al carro

Hermione que nunca se había subido en una limosina en su vida apretaba los miles de botones que veía hasta que se topo con uno que elevaba una división con el símbolo de Genovia. Hermione lo bajaba y lo subía.

-Princesa, siempre subirá y bajara de la misma manera- dijo Dumbledore serenamente

-Oh- dijo Hermione apenada- Albus Percival y lo que sigue, no nos podríamos deshacer de las banderas

-No- dijo este

-Disculpa Albus Percival y lo que sigue

-Puede llamarme Dumbledore

-¿Dumby?- dijo Hermione riéndose

-No- dijo este seriamente

-Ya lo recuerdo- exclamó Hermione minutos después- usted es Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería que se encuentra en Europa y es la mejor de todas

-Si- dijo este serenamente

-Y usted es el mejor director que ha habido, y usted venció al mago tenebroso…..

-Si, si lo se- dijo este callándola

-Entonces ¿Qué hace de chofer?

-Todos piensan que por ser el director más prestigiado y por tener una influencia grande con Cornelius Fudge soy rico, pero la verdad es que soy tan pobre que ni un calcetín nuevo me puedo comprar

-Ya- respondió esta

-Y usted como sabe todo lo relacionado a mi otra vida

-Una larga historia, me llegó la carta de Hogwarts y otras escuelas cuando cumplí los 11 pero mi madre no me permitió que me fuera así que no pude aceptar la invitación, igual le pasó a Ginny y Ron Weasley, mis amigos. Su madre pudo mandar a sus otros 5 hijos a Hogwarts pero no le alcanzó el dinero para ellos dos.

-Interesante- dijo Dumbledore- por que mejor no olvidamos esta conversación y hacemos que usted es la princesa y yo soy el chofer/niñera

-De acuerdo- exclamó esta- ahora pasaremos por Ginny

-Vamos a una boda- dijo Ginny cuando llegó Hermione en su limosina

-No, a la escuela, esta es una sorpresa- dijo Hermione afuera de la limosina sonriendo-este es Dumbledore

-¡ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!- gritó Ginny emocionada- el director de Hog……

-Si si- dijo este molesto

-Vaya, no me lo imaginaba de chofer- dijo Ginny después de calificarlo con la mirada

-Eso mismo pensé yo- agregó Hermione riéndose abriendo la puerta a Ginny para que entrara

-¿Tu madre sale con un funerario?- preguntó Ginny

-No- dijo esta riendo- apareció una abuela perdida y quiere que la utilice

-Oiga, Dumbledore, ¿no se podría estacionar lejos de la escuela? No quiero alborotarlos a todos con este carro fúnebre

-Este es un carro fúnebre antialboroto, además si fuera un carro fúnebre, habría silencio atrás- dijo causando la risa de las chicas

--

Ya en la escuela, después de la sesión de porristas Pansy iba corriendo para besar a su querido novio Josh mientras la seguían sus achichincles cuando pasaba Hermione caminando como una jorobada

-Hermy, ¿lo de tu discurso es verdad? ¿Hablarás en la convención de bulimia?- dijo Anna imitando a Hermione cuando vomitó en el salón

-Si, para poder hablar y vomitar al mismo tiempo

-Bien, bien, la agarraste Ron- dijo la profesora Hootch a Ron que había atrapado la pelota

-Trata de agarrarla Hermy- dijo ella a Hermione en la clase de baseball

-¿Segura, profesora Hootch?

-Lanzan lentamente, puedes agarrarla al rebotar. No te preocupes, no puede ser más difícil que el Quidditch

-Oh!!- exclamó ella al ver como la pelota caía y no la podía recoger

-Ahora tírasela al lanzador

-Si- dijo Hermione lanzando la pelota directamente a la cabeza de la profesora Hootch

Ron solo veía apenado la escena mientras todos se reían.

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione llena de vergüenza mientras la maestra se sobaba la cabeza y con la mano le indicaba que guardara silencio

--

-Hermy, voy a volverme loca y mis padres piensan más en mis otros hermanos

-No te preocupes, tu vales mucho- dijo Hermione subiendo con Ginny de regreso a sus casas

-Bueno me voy por esta calle- dijo Ginny que era un atajo hacia su casa

-De acuerdo, yo voy a ir a donde Ron- gritó Hermione tomando el camino para ir a la refraccionaría del Doctor Motores

Cuando entró Hermione Ron y su banda estaban tocando en un rincón mientras varias chicas se lo comían con el pensamiento. Ron tocaba su teclado comiendose poco a poco unos M&M's regados en el teclado lo que era muy sensual para sus admiradoras.

Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia su mustang tocándolo cariñosamente como si fuera su gato.

-Hola- dijo Ron tímidamente tocando el hombro de Hermione cuando terminó de tocar la banda

-Hey, tocan muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo

-Hola Hermy- dijo un señor moreno terminando de hablar por teléfono

-Hola Doc.- respondió ella- ¿cuál es el diagnóstico para mi bebé?

-400 dólares- respondió este

-QUE- dijo ella tocando el claxon de la impresión

-Si lo se, cuesta lucir bien, ¿no?

-No estoy pasando un buen día- respondió esta tomándo su mochila para marcharse

-Arreglaré algunas cosas gratis- dijo Ron al Doc.

-Gracias pero hablaré con mi abuelita- le dijo esta con una expresión triste agarrando su scooter

-"Arregaré algunas cosas gratis"- imitó el Doc. cuando Hermione se fue- ¿ella te gusta?

-Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana- respondió este con cinismo empujando al Doc.

-Si, la situación es más difícil Ron- dijo el Doc.- estar entre amigos y más que amigos

Cuando el Doc. terminó de reír y se fue a hacer sus obligaciones Ron le aventó una toalla que vio y después se quedó pensativo recargado en el coche


	5. Lecciones de Princesa

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado este fic por más de un mes. He tenido tantas cosas que hasta el día de hoy puede actualizar y escribir este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por su espera y espero que lo disfruten.

**Miki Matsura**.- No hay manera que Draco y Harry aparescan antes de su tiempo, cambiaría la historia. Si casi la mayoría pensó q Harry iba a ser Michael y Draco Josh pero sus papeles van a ser mucho mejor. Ya verás.

**shagy sirius.- **Espero q si hallas visto la segunda peli. Creo q en México ya va a salir este mes en DVD, esperaré. Besos!

**Hermy**.- Espero poder continuar pronto. Besos!

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**El Diario de la Princesa**

**Capítulo 5: Lecciones de Princesa**

McGonagall estaba muy ocupada aquel día firmando acuerdos internacionales en toda Europa. Tenía la esperanza que con Hermy su rutina cambiara pues era lo que ella buscaba.

-Su majestad- dijo Fleur entrando decididamente a la oficina de Minerva

Esta la recibió alzando la cabeza para reprocharle algo

-La vajilla diplomática ha llegado y ella esta aquí- dijo Fleur poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra

-Dile que pase- dijo Minerva sacando de su escritorio una libreta roja

Mientras tanto Hermy se paseaba por toda la embajada admirando una estatua comparando sus manos con las de la estatua

-Oh- murmuró ella cuando vio como se rompía un dedo de esta- que hago- dijo empezando a dar vueltas como loca y tratando de pegar el dedo con su saliva

-Calla, calla- dijo esta a la estatua

-Yo no hice nada- dijo al sirviente que iba pasando

-_"Esta paranoica"_- pensó el sirviente cuando iba pasando

-Chin ahí viene- dijo Hermione desesperada tratando que el dedo entrara en la boca de la estatua

-Srta. Hermione, llegó temprano

-Si- dijo esta tratando de esconder la estatua

-Venga conmigo- respondió Fleur regresando por donde había venido

-Claro- dijo esta secándose el sudor del miedo

-Su majestad la espera en la biblioteca

-Fleur, toma apuntes¿quieres- dijo McGonagall observando a Hermione detenidamente- Hermione, da vueltas para que te pueda evaluar bien para ver el trabajo que hace falta

Hermione estaba como ida en otro universo

¡HERMIONE, TU MALA POSTURA AFECTA TU ODIO- gritó McGonagall

-No abuela- dijo esta obedeciéndola- perdona

-Da vueltas- ordenó esta indicándole con la mano que lo hiciera

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente como si fuera un trompo

¡NO, NO- exclamó McGonagall empezando a perder la paciencia- da vueltas lentamente

Hermione empezó a dar vueltas en cámara lenta

-Bueno, su postura, obviamente, esta muy encorvada- dijo Minerva

-Eso es a causa de los libros de la biblioteca- exclamó Hermione recordando como todos se burlaban de ella por andar cargando una mochila tan pesada llena de libros

-Su cabello, muy enmarañado- agregó

-No me da tiempo de peinármelo- siguió defendiéndose Hermione pues pensaba que había cosas más importantes como el estudio que andarse maquillando o inventando nuevos peinados, como decía Ginny

-Su cutis esta decente- siguió Minerva ignorando los comentarios de Hermione mientras Fleur anotaba todo con precisión y orden

¡Detente- ordenó Minerva alarmada

Hermione se espantó pues no sabía que parte de su cuerpo estaba peor que lo anterior

-Tus ojos son muy lindos- dijo Minerva cariñosamente lo cual provocó que Hermione sonriera tímidamente

-Pero están escondidos debajo de esas cejas de hombre lobo- comentó causando que Fleur dejara de escribir para notar ese detalle

Hermione que se sentía muy alagada sintió como su autoestima se iba por los suelos

-El cuello es muy bien parecido y las orejas son como las de su padre- dijo Minerva tomándole delicadamente la cara

¡De verdad- dijo Hermione contenta mientas se llevaba las manos a las orejas

¡DIOS MIO- gritó Minerva espantada como si le fuera a dar un ataque¿Quién tiene uñas como estas?

Fleur se acercó rápidamente observando las uñas pintadas con brillantina azul de Hermione. Era el único detalle que Hermione consideraba de "coquetería" en ella.

-Todo el mundo- dijo simplemente

-Mañana quiero ver esas uñas limpias- ordenó Minerva antes de que Hermione pudiera agregar algo más- y mañana usarás medias en vez de esos calcetines horrorosos. Y jamás quiero ver esos zapatos masculinos.

Hermione bajo su vista hacia los zapatos toscos que utilizaba.

-Ahora empecemos con las clases del porte y caminar- dijo Minerva- lo primero es, cuando uno anda entre una multitud, uno esta bajo la mirada de varias personas.

Minerva empezó a caminar derecha, con delicadeza, dando pasos cortos.

-Ahora repítelo Hermione- dijo su abuela esperando a analizar como caminaba

Hermione empezó a caminar rápidamente, jorobada, dando pasos grandes, como si fuera un hombre.

-No andamos dobladas así- dijo Minerva imitando como caminaba Hermione

Hermione le siguió caminando cómicamente, muy derecha pero moviendo excesivamente los brazos, como si estuviera flotando.

-Un poco mejor- agregó Fleur la cual estaba sentada observando las lecciones.

-Ahora- dijo poniéndose alado de Hermione- bajamos nuestros hombros, pensamos "alta"- dijo parándose muy derecha elevando su cuello. Lo que no se daba cuenta era que Hermione estaba haciendo caras de desagrado, para causar la risa de Fleur. Mientras tanto Minerva seguía con su explicación- nos ponemos derechas y transferimos el peso de un pie- paro de repente pues Fleur se moría de risa. Volteo a ver a Hermione mientas esta se hacia como de la que estaba poniendo atención.

-Fleur, tráenos dos sillas- ordenó McGonagall para que Fleur parara de reírse

Esta se levantó de su silla y tomó las sillas más cercanas que había en la biblioteca. McGonagall y Hermione se sentaron en las sillas.

-Las princesas nunca cruzan las piernas en público-dijo esta poniéndole una mano encima de la pierna de Hermione mientras esta estaba sentada con las piernas juntas sin cruzarlas. Fleur rápidamente se sentó como debía de ser pues ella también tenía las piernas cruzadas.

¿Por qué no colocas un tobillo, detrás del otro y pones tus manos en tus rodillas elegantemente- decía Minerva haciendo los movimientos que decía mientras Hermione la veía como si fuera la cosa más complicada en la vida, más que los deportes.

"_Lo intentaré"_ pensó esta tratando de pasar un tobillo atrás. Solo sintió cuando se calló de lado llevándose consigo la silla

-Fleur, es la hora de servir el té- agregó Minerva al ver como Hermione intentaba levantarse del suelo sin mucho éxito.

-Mam�¿explícame cómo es que cualquier persona entra en una conferencia padre-profesor y sale con una cita- dijo Hermione acostada en el sillón observando como su madre estaba pintando un cuadro sin intimidarse

-Hermy- respondió esta dejando de pintar dirigiéndose al lavabo- el señor Lupin no esta casado, no vive con nadie, no tiene perforaciones, tatuajes, ni pelo artificial. Es un caballero y es humilde. ¿Sabes lo raro que es encontrar un hombre así en nuestros tiempos?

-Y no pensaste que si tu salías con mi profesor, los demás iban a tener el derecho a burlarse de mí- dijo enfadada Hermione

-Tienes razón. No lo pensé y lo siento. Es que sólo Remus, el señor Lupin, es un hombre perfecto, todo un caballero, y hace mucho tiempo que no conocía un hombre así.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione retirándose a su habitación

-Hermione, atrápala- gritó su maestra de educación física al día siguiente, al ver que Hermione no podía cachar ninguna de las pelotas que le eran lanzadas en distintas direcciones en la portería de fútbol.

Le seguían aventando pelotazos a Hermione y la maestra seguía gritando hasta que una le dio en la cara.

-SIMPLEMENTE DETEN UNA HERMY, SOLO UNA- gritó la maestra enojada dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Soy una chica- dijo esta enojada

¿Y yo soy un alien- respondió la maestra

-No, no- dijo Hermione disculpándose- es que usted hace mucho ejercicio, yo soy el tipo de chica que le gusta practicar la natación, el yoga, montar a caballo o escalar muros. No tengo coordinación mano-ojo.

-Tu puedes hacerlo- dijo esta buscando a alguien con la mirada- JOSH VEN!

Josh estaba coqueteando en ese momento con un grupo de chicas

-Voy- dijo este corriendo hacia donde estaba la maestra

Hermione se agachó para aparentar que se le había desabrochado la agujeta y observar bien a Josh

-Te veía antes y me fijé que estas muy muy tensa

Hermione sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, tenía ganas de huir, pero al mismo tiempo no se podía mover. En su mente le venía la imagen donde ella lo besaba a él, la cual era el producto de su imaginación y deseo.

-Tienes que pensar en la pelota, como la pelota, debes de ser como la pelota- decía Josh arrogantemente- tienes que detenerla¿me entiendes?

-Aja

¡LISTO- gritaba para que le arrojaran a él el balón para que Hermione aprendiera de su ejemplo

Josh la cachaba rápidamente y sin gran esfuerzo. Hermione rebosaba de felicidad.

-Se acabó la clase- exclamó la maestra deseando que por una vez en la vida Hermione Granger hiciera algo bien en su clase.


	6. Lección de baile

Hola a todos! Se que hace tiempo que no actualizo la historia pero ahora regreso y espero actualizar rápidamente.

**Mirug**.- Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado. Ahora espero que este también. Espero poder actualizar rápido. Besos!

**Miki Matsura**.- Si, se que el capítulo anterior fue corto y este también, intentare alargarlos más. Sabes eres la única que hasta ahora has acertado, Harry y Draco van a ser Lord Andrew y Lord Nicholas , por eso no los he agregado a esta parte de la historia, pensé que iba a ser muy interesante viendo a Hermione escoger a Harry o a Draco. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Shagy Sirius**.- Pues si, el DVD me gustó, jaja cuando salió lo compré rápidamente. Algo así pasa con la película Raise Your Voice que me muero por verla.En Estados Unidos ya esta en DVD y aquí en México no la sacan y eso q en algunas tiendas de discos ya la venden pero importada. En fin, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo!

_Lady Kenobi_

* * *

**El Diario de la Princesa**

**Capítulo 6: Lección de baile**

Una limosina iba recorriendo San Francisco lentamente mientras una joven miraba las cosas que Dumbledore le había comprado para cumplir las exigencias de Minerva McGonagall.

¿Dumbledore?- preguntó tranquilamente Hermione- ¿puedo usar la parte trasera de la limosina como un vestidor para ponerme ropa adecuada para mi abuela?

Si, pero no olvide los zapatos- respondió Dumbledore haciendo aparecer con sólo tronar sus dedos una caja que contenían unos zapatos negros formales

Gracias- dijo sonriendo Hermione al recibir la caja

San Francisco es muy rara- mencionó Dumbledore antes de que Hermione se cambiara-cuando compre los zapatos me preguntaron si los quería envueltos o si me los quería llevar ya puestos

Hermione se rió y Dumbledore sonrió sabiendo que le haría gracia.

Bueno, le voy a cerrar el compartimiento- siguió Dumbledore cerrando el compartimiento con un movimiento de la mano

Hermione rápidamente empezó por quitarse los zapatos que traía de un tirón arrojándolos por el piso. Se desprendió rápidamente de sus calcetines y con gran desesperación buscaba en abrir el empaque de pantimedias. Después de un buen rato de intentar logró con éxito sacar las medias de color carne de su envoltorio. Jamás en su vida Hermione se había puesto una pantimedia así que no sabía como subirse la pantimedia por sus piernas.

Voy a subir- gritó Dumbledore cuando vio la gran subida de la calle por donde iba conduciendo

Hermione sin escuchar a Dumbledore peleaba la batalla entre ella y la pantimedia. Sólo le faltaba subirse la otra parte de la media, trató de acostarse en el asiento pero su equilibrio falló cayéndose de espaldas.

¿Esta bien?- escuchó Hermione de un preocupado Dumbledore

SI MUY BIEN!- dijo desesperada Hermione dando vueltas como tronco por el limitado espacio entre la cabina y el asiento subiéndose la media

Después de un buen rato Hermione sonreía felizmente al lograr ponerse la pantimedia. Había quedado en cuclillas cuando escucho la repentina voz de Dumbledore que le decía que bajaban aquella colina.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo de agarrarse y se dio una marometa en el compartimiento

OH CIELOS- gritó Hermione cuando al tratar de acomodarse la falda se dio un golpazo con el techo

Nunca me he puesto pantimedias pero suena muy peligroso- dijo Dumbledore espantado al escuchar los gritos y golpes que se daba Hermione atrás- creo que es mejor enfrentar a Voldemort que a la pantimedia.

Tiene toda la razón- dijo Hermione asomandose toda despeinada y roja del esfuerzo hecho.

Tardaron varios minutos para llegar a la embajada de Genovia. Inmediatamente Hermione salió corriendo para que su abuela no se enojara pues llevaba 2 minutos de retardo.

Ya llegué- dijo Hermione patinándose por el recibidor

Llegas dos minutos tarde- exclamó Minerva observando su reloj

Lo siento había mucho tráfico y….- empezó a explicar rápidamente Hermione para disculparse

Lo importante es que estas aquí- dijo Minerva tomándola del brazo- ahora empezaremos una lección nueva

¿Cuál?- preguntó Hermione deseando que fuera mejor que las anteriores

Aprender a comer- respondió Minerva acercándola al comedor

Hermione se sorprendió por lo grande y lujoso que era el comedor.

Se pueden sentar 30 personas- agregó Fleur checando su palm

Ahora sientate Hermy- dijo Minerva señalando la cabecera de la mesa

Hermione obedeció la orden de su abuela y se fue a sentar justo en la cabecera

Se ve todo- dijo Hermione acomodándose en la silla

Por eso la gente más importante como las reinas se sientan en la cabecera para poder checar que todo ande bien, sentir que uno tiene el control y mostrar el nivel jerárquico- respondió tranquilamente Minerva tomando un gran pañuelo rojo y poniéndoselo por delante, debajo de sus hombros y amarrándolo por detrás- ahora aprenderás a comer siempre con la espalda recta y sin encorvarte para comer, recuerda los alimentos van hacia tu cara no tu cara hacia los alimentos

"_Como demonios voy a poder comer así" _pensó desesperadamente Hermione tratando de alcanzar la cuchara para empezar a tomar la sopa que un mesero del había traído

Minerva se fue asentar hasta la otra cabecera de la mesa donde leía los tratados que tenía que firmar con otros países.

Abuela- gritó Hermione un rato después cuando se iba a comer la ensalada- ¿habitualmente en Genovia se les encarcela a los invitados en sus sillas con pañuelos "Hermis"?

Se pronuncia Hermès- respondió Minerva alzando la vista para ver a Hermione y pronunciando la palabra con un envidiable francés- es un instrumento de enseñanza utilizado para educar a duquesas y princesas. Hermy, dentro de algunos días aprenderás a sentarte y a comer bien sin ello.

Hermione se trataba mientras tanto de safar del pañuelo sin mucho éxito

Los modales importan- agregó Minerva- creo que es bastante etiqueta por hoy. Ahora Hermione, Genovia importa mucho con España y nos prepararemos muy bien para eso.

Fleur inmediatamente apareció quitándole el pañuelo.

Ahora acompáñame Hermy- dijo Minerva levantándose de su lugar, seguida por una Hermione enojada al no poder comer casi nada.

Minerva condujo a Hermione a la sala de baile que poseía la embajada. Ahí ya las esperaba Dumbledore.

Hermy, la forma de llegar al corazón de un español es a través del baile, del flamenco- dijo Minerva

¿Bailamos?- dijo Dumbledore extendiendo su mano para tomar a Hermione y llevársela al centro de la pista

¿Dígame- empezó a decir Dumbledore- que sabe bailar?

Pues el baile normal- dijo Hermione soltándose de la mano de Dumbledore- como esto

Hermione alzó sus manos y empezó a mover la cadera al mismo tiempo que sus piernas. Movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Dumbledore la miraba con mucha compresión.

Ya veo- dijo Dumbledore- bueno tendrá que alegrarse pues tenemos una alternativa genoviana

Minerva desde una mesa los miraba y puso a correr la pista de música. Empezó a sonar un tango muy tranquilo.

Ahora los bailes en Genovia son muy tranquilos, usando las caderas sin menear la cabeza- agregó Dumbledore al ver que Hermione movía de atrás hacia delante su cabeza mientras hablaba. Dumbledore agarró la cabeza de Hermione para volver a seguir explicando- no eres de los perritos que ponen los taxistas en el carro y mueven la cabeza. Ahora, este baile está entre un tango y vals.

¿Es un vango?- preguntó Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dumbledore y otra tomando su mano y empezando a bailar.

Siento informarle señorita Granger que eso no existe- respondió Dumbledore guiándola- ahora en esta parte se da una vuelta

Hermione se alejó de Dumbledore y regresó rápidamente dándole un codazo en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire

No se preocupe, estoy bien- dijo Dumbledore sin preocuparse como si nunca hubiera pasado

No, no- dijo Hermione parando de bailar al sentir que si lo volvía a hacerlo iba a pegarle otra vez a Dumbledore

No Hermione, usted debe de volver a intentar, se que lo va a lograr- dijo Dumbledore otra vez tomándola de la mano para volver a regresar a la misma posición antes del incidente

Hermione otra vez volvió a alejarse y delicadamente se fue enrollando para quedar en los brazos de Dumbledore

Ve, lo logró- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras Hermione miraba incrédula su logro

¡ABUELA DI VUELTAS SIN LASTIMAR A NADIE!- dijo alegremente Hermione volteando a ver a su abuela la cual la miraba orgullosa

Esas son buenas noticias- dijo Minerva serenamente- estas progresando. Ahora puedes irte a casa.

¡GRACIAS!- dijo Hermione corriendo rápidamente para ir por su mochila- ¡NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!

Minerva se levantó de su lugar para irse a trabajar en su despacho pero algo la detuvo.

Dumbledore se fue acercando lentamente hace Minerva prendiendo otra vez el estereo para poner el "vango".

Minerva fue volteando lentamente su cabeza para poder ver los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Este la seguía mirando fijamente.

Hace mucho tiempo que llevas el negro Minerva- dijo lentamente Dumbledore

Le extendió su mano para que sacarla a bailar. Minerva le dio su mano dejándose llevar por él. Empezaron a bailar lentamente y muy pegados, sintiendo como el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras ambos recordaban aquellos tiempos cuando compartían un sentimiento: el amor.


	7. La Nueva Hermione

**El Diario de la Princesa**

**Capítulo 7: La Nueva Hermione**

"_Se me hace tarde"_ pensó Hermione mientras corría por toda la calle casi tropezándose al caminar en zapatillas.

Hoy su abuela la citó una hora más temprano ya que la lección de ese día era sumamente importante, aunque después de muchas horas de insistir Hermione en que le dijera que iba a aprender hoy, simplemente McGongall no soltó palabra alguna.

Después de correr por toda San Francisco, Hermione llegó a la casa de su abuela. Sin necesidad del interfon le abrieron rápidamente y Hermione siguió corriendo por el césped sin importar los avisos de no pisar el pasto.

Después de tropezarse por el pasto, saltar los múltiples obstáculos del camino, pudo llegar deslizándose a la sala donde se encontraba ya Minerva McGonagall y Fleur esperándola.

.-Llegas tarde- dijo Minerva molesta observando el reloj

.-Si lo sé, lo siento mucho- empezó a decir Hermione jadeando y acomodándose su uniforme

.-¿Dónde esta Gilderoy Lockhart?- preguntó enojada ya a Fleur

.-Que entre Gilderoy- ordenó Fleur

.-Siempre llegó puntual- dijo un hombre alto, rubio y vestido con colores llamativos entrando a la sala acompañado por dos hermosas mujeres usando vestuarios muy llamativos en color morado.

.-Mis asistentes Padma y Parvati- dijo al tiempo que las dos jóvenes se inclinaban

.-Buenas tardes Señor Lockhart, nos alegra que pudiera venir- dijo McGonagall ya un poco tranquila

.-Su majestad- dijo esté rápidamente caminando hacia su asiento- me alegra volverla a ver- siguió diciendo mientras besaba su mano con exageración mientras Minerva con desagrado trataba con delicadeza de alejar su mano de él

.-No perderemos más el tiempo- dijo Minerva cuando logró sacar su mano- que comience ya el trabajo

.-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo éste llevándose su rubia cabellera hacia atrás y sonriendo para mostrar sus perfectos dientes blancos- ¿dónde se encuentra la preciosa principessa?

.-Le presentó a mi nieta, Hermione- dijo McGonagall sonriendo, indicándole que volteara

Lockhart volteo hacia su derecha donde vio a Hermione que trataba de sacar una cordial sonrisa

.-WAAAAA, SANTA MADRE QUE ES ESTO!- gritó Lockhart alejándose de ella. Minerva dio un salto de su lugar de la impresión y lanzándole una fugaz mirada asesina- es una hermosura, creo que tendré que mirarla más de cerca- agregó

.-Lockhart, tenemos pocos días antes de que sea la gran cena estatal- dijo Minerva

.-Esto esta muy frisado, confuso, mareado- dijo Lockhart analizando el pelo esponjado de Hermione

.-Por cierto- empezó a decir McGonagall sosteniendo un documento entregado en ese instante por Fleur- me gustaría que sus asistentes firmaran nuestro acuerdo de silencio

.-Su majestad, ellas saben lo que es secreto- dijo Lockhart tomando el documento y dándoselo a Padma mientras ambas asistían

.-Bueno me tendrán que disculpar pero tengo que retirarme a una reunión muy importante, les dejo a mi asistente Fleur que se va a encargar de supervisar la transformación. Cuando regrese quiero quedar sorprendida- dijo Minerva retirándose del lugar ante la cara que ponía Hermione de sorpresa

.-Fleur, tengo que cheques cada movimiento que haga- murmuró Minerva a Fleur mientras ella volvía a tomar su asiento

.-A trabajar- dijo Lockhart mientras sus asistentes le retiraban con delicadeza los anillos carísimos que Lockhart utilizaba

Hermione mientras observaba como rápidamente transformaban aquella sala en un salón de belleza

.-Sientate aquí- dijo Parvati a Hermione indicándole una silla enfrente de un tocador lleno de diferentes tipos de cepillos, peines y secadoras.

Lockhart rápidamente se acercó con las chicas para tratar de alaciarle la maraña de pelo que Hermione tenía.

.-¿Cuántas veces te peinas al día?- preguntó Lockhart a Hermione

.-Cuando me levanto

.-Deberías de peinártelo en la mañana y antes de acostarte- recomendó Lockhart- Padma, el cepillo duro.

Padma inmediatamente le pasó el cepillo a Lockhart con el cual empezó a peinar a Hermione

.-En manos de Gilderoy Lockhart, recuerdalo- dijo Lockhart- usted quedará hecha una muñequita, sabes tienes mucho pelo- siguió diciendo mientras trataba de desatorar el cepillo- tanto como un hombre lobo

.-AHH- exclamó Hermione de dolor cuando Lockhart aplicó más fuerza al cepillo

.-Tranquila- trató de decir Lockhart volviendo a jalar

.-OH- exclamo la chica mientras se tronaba el cepillo

.-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo este retirándole los restos del cepillo- mejor sigamos con otra cosa¿tienes algo con que sujetarte el cabello?

.-Una balerina- dijo Hermione sacando una de su uniforme

.-Póntela, por favor

Hermione obedeció esta orden tratando de ponérsela con mucha dificultad por su pelo

.-¿Necesitas realmente tus lentes?- preguntó Lockhart quitándoselos a Hermione

.-No, sólo los utilizó para verme más intelectual

.-Pues ya no los utilizará- dijo éste rompiendo los lentes por la mitad ante la incredulidad de Hermione

.-¡USTED ROMPIÓ MIS LENTES!

.-Usted rompió mi cepillo, estamos a mano. ¡PADMA, PARVATI A LAS CEJAS!

.-Si señor- dijeron ambas acercándose con un saca cejas cada una

Las chicas se acercaron a Hermione y cada una empezó a sacarle ceja a cada lado

.-Sabe, sus cejas son casi únicas, creo que la izquierda se llamará Frida y la otra Kahlo, como la pintora mexicana

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que de las grandes cejas que tenía Hermione terminaron siendo unas delgadas cejas.

.-Ahora recárgate en el sillón- dijo Lockhart cuando el trío pudo alaciarle el pelo- es la hora del manicure y pedicure

Padma y Patil empezaron a limar las uñas de Hermione para quitarle cualquier impureza. Mientras Lockhart le colocaba a Hermione en los ojos pepinos.

.-¿Quieres saber un gran secreto?- preguntó Lockhart a Hermione

.-Cual- dijo ella muy relajada

.-El pepino no hace nada, YO lo inventé. Desde que dije el secreto en Corazón de Adolescente, donde me han dado varios premios, me han dado fama internacional. Mmm que delicioso pepino- dijo comiendo uno de los que tenía en el plato

.-Ahora probaremos zapatos- dijo Padma a Lockhart cuando terminaron de pintar las uñas de Hermione

Parvati trajo entonces varias cajas de zapatos de distintos colores y tipos muy caros y formales para probárselos a Hermione mientras tanto Lockhart le ponía cremas para perfeccionar el cutis de la chica.

.-Es la hora del maquillaje- dijo Lockhart cuando ya casi había terminado empezándole a poner sombras en los párpados

Ya en la noche….

.-Su majestad- dijo Lockhart cuando Minerva y Fleur estaban ya reunidas para ver los resultados- Gilderoy Lockhart esta muy exhausto, por que, su majestad, solo el gran Lockhart pudo transformar a la chica de esto- dijo señalando una foto dónde Hermione estaba con el pelo esponjadísimo, en uniforme escolar con lentes y con la boca abierta de sorpresa- a esto- dijo señalando otra foto donde la única diferencia es que no traía lentes- en esto…

.-Una princesa- dijeron ambas asistentes retirando las fotografías.

Lo que McGonagall vio fue a una joven hermosísima de cabello lacio, cejas delineadas, maquillada sencillamente pero que al mismo tiempo le daba un tono alegre a la cara y dejaba por fin ver una gran sonrisa perfecta.

Hermione veía tímidamente a Lockhart y a su abuela, la cual se había parado con una gran cara de satisfacción y alegría. Se quedó parada cerca de ella observándola por mucho tiempo

.-Mejor, mucho mejor- le dijo a Lockhart que reventaba de felicidad ante un excelente trabajo, acercándose para besarle la mano a McGonagall

.-¿Por qué mejor no nos tomamos todos una deliciosa taza de té?- dijo ella antes que de Lockhart de apoderara de su mano

.-Por supuesto- dijo éste mientras todos se retiraban de la sala

.-Ven Hermione- dijo Minerva antes de irse

Hermione muy nerviosa estaba preparándose y tratando de tranquilizarse empezó a voltear lentamente hacia atrás donde una chica muy diferente le daba la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

Ron se encontraba felizmente tocando su armónica esperando a que su hermana Ginny saliera de la casa y la limosina de Hermy llegara a recogerlos. No podía esperar más por ver a su amada Hermione, él podía jurar que cuando la veía le salían hasta estrellas por los ojos. Cuando volteó hacia la calle vio que su deseo se le cumplió. Hermione por fin había llegado.

.-GINNY, HERMIONE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!- gritó Ron mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse al carro

.-YA VOY- gritó Ginny desde su casa

.-Gracias por llevarnos, gracias- gritó Ron cuando paró la limosina

Al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron abrieron la puerta para que Ron pudiera entrar. Cuando abrieron la puerta Hermione levantó la cara para sonreírle a Ron el cuál se quedó sorprendido al ver tan hermosa a Hermione que no supo que hacer al quedarse callado y sin poder moverse.

Hermione simplemente reía un poco nerviosa volteando de un lado a otro y algunas veces dándole una fugaz mirada a Ron.

.-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hermione nerviosa después de que Ron definitivamente no se movía ni decía nada

.-Ron- dijo Ginny acercándose al carro- no toda la vida podrás ir con nosotras…- dejó de hablar al ver que Ron seguía sin moverse viendo a Hermione fijamente

.-Oh- exclamó Ginny con desagrado cuando vio a Hermione- ¿quién te destruyó?

.-Eh- dijo Hermione borrando su sonrisa y pestañando seguidamente- ¿cre-es que se ve tan mal?

.-Te ves ridícula, deberías de demandarlos

.-Bueno…- dijo nerviosamente Hermione- se que se ve un poco corto, un poco lacio…

.-Rarísimo- le contestó Ginny subiéndose a la limosina

.-Más raro pero atractivo- dijo Ron moviéndose de su pose sólo para entrar a la limosina

.-No es atractivo- replicaba Ginny

.-Los cinturones de seguridad, por favor- dijo Dumbledore volteando hacia el interior de la limosina y quedándose un rato viendo la escena antes de arrancar

.-Lo que no entiendo- empezó a decir Ginny- es como me abandonaste ayer cuando necesitaba tu ayuda en el programa para la petición de Greenpeace sobre las lechuzas

.-Tienes una bolsa- exclamó Ginny agarrando una bolsa pequeña y fina del suelo- ¡Tienes una de estas bolsas! Sabes, podríamos venderla y alimentar con esa a todo un país tercermundista

Hermione inmediatamente le quitó la bolsa de sus manos y volteó hacia la ventana mientras trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas

.-¿Tengo razón?- preguntó Ginny a su hermano al terminar de reclamarle a Hermione

.-No-dijo Ron sin voltear a ver a su hermana

.-Si no hay más pasajeros, deberíamos cerrar la puerta- propuso Dumbledore dándose cuenta de las lágrimas de Hermione

Ron cerró la puerta e inmediatamente arrancaron. Durante todo el trayecto Ginny seguía reprochándole más cosas a Hermione mientras los demás sólo permanecían en silencio.

.-Sabes- finalmente dijo Ginny antes de llegar a la escuela- solía importarte más lo que tenías dentro de la cabeza que encima de ella. Vamos Hermy, admítelo. No sé dónde estas¿te quieres convertir en una chica popular¡TE ESTAS CONVIRTIENDO EN UNO DE ELLOS! Y quien sabe, la semana que viene podrías estar saludándome con pompones. ¡TE VENDISTE!

Cuando terminó Ginny de decir esto, absolutamente todos bajaron silenciosamente de la limosina.

.-¿Mi espejo retrovisor se empañaba o alguien vertía lágrimas?- le preguntó Dumbledore acercándose a Hermione la cual se encontraba muy triste

.-Estoy bien- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a Dumbledore

.-Iré con su abuela, pero quiero que sepa que absolutamente nadie puede hacerla sentir inferior sin su consentimiento

.-Eleanor Roosevelt dijo eso- respondió Hermione

.-Sí, otra gran dama como usted. Regresaré a las 3:00 en punto.

.-Esta bien- respondió Hermione caminando hacia donde estaban Ginny y Ron y sacando un sombrero gris y muy discreto

.-Tienes un sombrero- empezó a decir Ginny- ¿de verdad piensas que con llevar ese sombrero evitará que la gente vea tu nuevo peinado? Sólo por que quizás la mitad de la población estudiantil tenga retraso mental y en total bancarrota en todos los aspectos, no significa que estén tan ciegos que no se den cuenta de tu nuevo look…

.-GINNY- gritó Hermione ya harta- CALLATE¿SI¡SOLO POR QUE TU PELO APESTA (este del asco), DEJA EL MÍO EN PAZ!

.-Ouch, muchas gracias- dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione

.-Ron- dijo Ginny molesta- por favor¿puedes dejar de fingir que eres un chico normal?

.-Ginny- dijo Ron tomándola de los hombros y empezándola a sacudir- Tranquilízate. Relájate. Respira el aire puro. Inhala, exhala.

Ron lentamente se fue alejando de Ginny mientras lo miraba con desagrado. Antes de que Hermione pudiera escapar empezó otra vez.

.-¿Qué acabas de decirme?

.-Ya me escuchaste- dijo Hermione molesta- estoy harta de que hables más de mi y me digas que hacer todo el tiempo. Sabes, escucho eso de mi abuela y de mi madre y no necesito escucharlo ahora de ti

.-No soy una idota, se que esta pasando algo y no me lo quieres decir. Los amigos se dicen TODO. Así que sabes que- dijo tomándo una pulsera de su muñeca e intentándosela quitar- aquí está tu amuleto de la amistad. ¡Me lo voy a quitar y lanzarlo a la coladera!

.-No hagas eso- dijo Hermione empezando a seguir a Ginny que empezaba a caminar rumbo a la escuela- AJ, sólo espera

.-¿Por qué?- gritó Ginny siendo tapada por un árbol

.-Te diré la verdad- dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizarla- pero pensarás que es una tontería y enloquecerás

.-Dime

.-Está bien- dijo Hermione jalándola del saco, ocultándose en el árbol


End file.
